HuPC17
is the 17th episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 701st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Ruru, after being taken back to Criasu Corporation, becomes reprogrammed, supressing her memories with the Cures and seeing them as enemies like she previously did. The girls soon find her and try to talk to her, but she then tells them that she must destroy them, leaving them with no choice but to transform and fight. Major Events *Ruru is reprogrammed by Listol, erasing her memories of the Cures and giving her a robotic suit to attack the Cures with. *During the battle, it is revealed that her memories were not completely erased and she remembers the Cures, causing her programming to be reversed, eventually leading her to back to the Cures' side. *She also reveals to the Cures how she had deceived them and the townspeople with her Ruru Amour disguise. *Despite being an android, Ruru gains more human emotions. *Emiru learns the Cures’ identities. Synopsis Back at the Criasu Corporation headquarters, Papple reports to Listol on Ruru's betrayal, but still managed to obtain information about the Cures. She's displeased with how their initial plan backfired and in response, Listol considers Ruru a malfunctioned product. Therefore, they erase all of her data that they considered redundant and switch her program to a battle protocol with an additional android-exclusive power suit. Back at Beauty Harry, Harry has difficulty calming down the girls from rushing out and exposes Ruru for being Criasu's spy. He admits that he couldn't recognize Ruru's model earlier but still knows that she is an android made with futuristic technology who was used to gain information from all of them. Hana has a different perspective of Harry's argument as she still believes in Ruru, so she and Harry bicker until Hugtan starts to cry, causing them to be nice to each other. Saaya and Homare agree with Hana on Ruru potentially having a good heart. Harry appears to be convinced, but reminds the girls that Criasu doesn't treat betrayals lightly. As a result, he reluctantly joins the girls in search of Ruru so that he doesn't need to admit why he knows so much about the Corporation. Ruru then sets off to the present timeline after going through the streets filled with frozen people who have been living in quiet lives with no desires inside her mind. All of her reprogramming has been completed. All of a sudden, Ruru departs on her own without instructions, and Papple is assigned to go after her. After arriving in the present, Ruru is spotted by the girls. Hana warmly greets her but Ruru slaps her away and attempts to destroy her by fusing with the android suit. Harry transforms into his human form to push the girls away. Hana still wants to wake senses back to Ruru though, no matter how Ruru is determined to finish them off, so the three girls transform to fight. During the battle, they correctly assume that Papple was the person behind Ruru's brainwashing, and Papple mockingly reveals how she has deleted all of Ruru's memories with them except for the battle data. Throughout the battle, Ruru has the upper hand because she manages to analyse all three Cures' data. Emiru notices the battle and hurries to the scene to check it out. As the battle heats up, Ruru knows that the Cures' remaining strength is greater than expected values. However, she suddenly recalls the times she had with them and suffers from severe aching, as she continues flashing back to being with Emiru and visiting the nursery. Aware that Ruru might still have a chance to redeem herself upon regaining memories, Ange and Etoile use their attacks to crack the metallic suit. However, even after her suit is damaged, she continues screaming upon feeling the strong pain from her chest. Out of defense, she tries to drive the Cures away by firing cannons. However, no matter how dire the situation is, Yell refuses to give up even after Ruru wraps herself in a small space. She forces herself inside thanks to Ange and Etoile's assistance. Inside the space, Ruru and Yell have a fist fight as a confrontation. There, Ruru admits everything about her mission and how she feels guilty for deceiving everyone. Yell, nonetheless, retains her faith on Ruru having a good heart, and Ruru questions her forgiveness while having to endure the unknown pain. Yell then admits that having a heart does hurt and wants to put an end on their fight with love. Consequently, with Ruru emitting a circuitry shock, the space is unwrapped. Just as Ange and Etoile check on Yell, Harry is terrified seeing Hugtan interacting with Ruru. Hugtan sweetly pats Ruru's head as she looks up, with her eyes turning normal. Instead of attacking, Ruru bursts into tears. Shocked, Papple attempts to force Ruru to obey her commands, only for Ruru to reject her, as she angrily teleports away. That evening, Ruru's chest pain has gone away but she still thinks that it might be a bug that has damaged her system. Her friends clarify that it may not be a bug after all, and instead it is a heart. Hana ends up giving Ruru a warm hug to welcome her back, which she gladly accepts. All the while that was happening, Emiru, watching from behind a tree, has discovered that the trio were actually Pretty Cure, much to her own disbelief. Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *Ruru/Ruru Amour *Papple *Listol Secondary Characters *Aisaki Emiru Trivia *The girls' birth dates and also Homare's height were revealed by Ruru. *It is the first episode in HUGtto! Pretty Cure to feature no Oshimaida. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC17/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes